Forum:Strategy sections
Last time I was here, every enemy page had a "How to Kill" section. For some reason I can't imagine, most of them now read "Killing Strategies." It just sounds...weird, and quite honestly, the first time I read it I thought it referred to strategies used by the enemy to kill Pikmin. Somebody obviously did it intentionally though, so instead of just undoing it I'd like to discuss what the community thinks of it and if we can find a better alternative. I vote for just "Strategy." Simple, sweet, and doesn't doesn't make us sound like a bunch of bloodthirsty hack-and-slashers. 18:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :It doesn't make much sense to me. They technically die as seen when their spirit flies out of their corpse. Maybe replacing the word Kill with Defeat may make it better.-- ::Feel free to revert them, BNK decided to change most of them entirely on his own. Miles. 13:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure 'how to kill' is best, though, 'cause you can't kill them all - what do you put for, say, Ravenous Whiskerpillar? You get inconsistencies. Using 'defeat' in its place does make a bit more sense, but 'how to X' seems a bit informal to me, and I expect that was the reasoning behind BNK changing them. I guess I'm for 'how to defeat' if there are no other ideas. ::::I still vote for "Strategy," unless we don't want to sound so...strategic. 05:30, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, I must have missed that suggestion; I agree with 'Strategy'. Preposition from Revan Instead of "How to kill", make a "Strengths and Weaknesses" And make it more encyclopedic. Such as "This creature has a large mouth and can gobble many pikmin in one bite, but it is slow and easy to surround and evoid" -Revan 21:40, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :It may not work for some enemies. I think it should still be kill, but maybe changing it to defeat will make it "more suitable". -- ::This is an encyclopedia. Please make it sound like it -Revan 08:50, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It isn't called Piki'pedia' for nothing. [[User:Sandflyer83|''~Sand~Flyer~83,]]'(Talk) ' 04:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::The style of writing in the section has little to do with the title, so I'm not quite sure who you're arguing against. ::::I'm not sure if you're questioning my idea or not, because I don't quite understand where this is going, Revan. -- ::::: I dont want ANY "How to" sections. Not how to kill, nor howw to defeat. I want the sections to be strategies, but sound like an encyclopedia. -Revan 05:26, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But they will still be strategies, and even despite that we are ''still an encyclopedia, just with...strategies incorporated into it. We already have full-blown walkthroughs on the wiki, and that hasn't been a problem. So long as all the information itself is kept factual and unbiased.... 06:10, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I agree with Jimbo Jambo on this one.-- ::::::::Yeah, he's right. ::::::::: Of course they will be strats. But they way they are now they blow up the unity of the pages. I cant put into words what I want the Title to be, but I want the sections to be worded like this "The mighty Red Bulborb may gulp up pikmin in one bite, but it is slow. Pikmin are able to either surround the creature before it can bite and defeat it, or they can use the weakpoint of the backside of the creature to defeat it without being harmed" :::::::::It needs to sound like an article, not a faq :::::::::-Revan 01:22, June 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Hmm, okay, so you want to change from something "The Red Bulborb can be killed by surrounding it or by throwing Pikmin at it. It is recommended that Purple Pikmin are used because of their stunning capabilities and the extra damage they cause" into the example you gave if I am processing this information correctly. -- ::::::::::: Yes, make it sound like olimar wrote it, not gamefaqs --Revan 01:23, July 5, 2010 (UTC) In response to Revan: I disagree that it breaks the flow of the article. Articles are already written in an "out-of-universe" style, not to mention the trivia and other sections like that. Strategy sections really aren't written any differently than the rest. 02:19, June 15, 2010 (UTC)